Jimin's Secret
by ftssya19
Summary: "Jadi alasannya hanya itu? Kau tega padaku" "Maafkan aku" "Sudahlah berhenti menangis hyung" "Mengapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku Jim?" WARN! bxb love, yoonmin slight!yoonseok . bottom!yoon top!min
1. chapter 1

1 of 3

"Hyung, Maafkan Aku, percayalah Aku masih menyayangimu Dan kau harus bahagia dengan Hoseok Hyung" Ucap Jimin, kekasih Yoongi emmm lebih tepatnya Mantan kekasih

"Tidak Jimin... Dia yang menyukaiku bukan Aku yang menyukainya!"Air mata terus mengalir menuruni pipi Yoongi yang memerah akibat menangis itu

"Tapi kau lebih baik bersamanya Hyung, Dia yang terbaik" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yoongi, Jimin melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Yoongi yg masih terisak

Jimin menghela nafas berat, ia tau ini Salah, ia Dan Yoongi masih sama sama mencintai Dan menyayangi, tapi ia tau, ia akan bisa menjaga Yoongi untuk selama-lamanya, tapi kenapa?

Yoongi POV

Jimin, kenapa? Kenapaa? Apakah dengan Alasan Aku bersama Hoseok lebih baik, Aku bisa menerima ini?

Jim, Aku yakin, pasti ada yang kau sembunyikan, tapi selama 2 tahun Kita berhubungan kau selalu jujur Dan Tak pernah menyembunyikan apapun dariku

Apakah itu rahasia yang besar? Yang menyangkut harga dirimu? Menyangkut harta-hartamu? Menyangkut Aku? Atau kau di ancam hoseok? Tapi tidak mungkin kau di ancam oleh oleh Hoseok

Aku terduduk lemas di bangku Taman kampus, Dan Aku mendengar seseorang menyerukan namaku, dari suaranya Aku tau itu Siapa

"Yoongi Hyung!!" Itu suara Hoseok

"Yoongi Hyung? Kau kenapa? Kau tampak berantakan sekali?" Yaa memang Hoseok sangat cerewet, jika ia bertemu dengan Ku bibirnya itu selalu mengeluarkan Kata-Kata yang terkadang tidak penting, Dan jangan lupakan dengan pertanyaan yang berderet keluar dari mulutnya

"Aku putus dengan Jimin" jawabku dengan jujur, toh, Dia tau Aku pernah berpacaran dengan Jimin

"Kenapa? Apakah Dia punya yang lain?"

"Aku tidak tau, ia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu" air mata sialan ini turun lagi, ck, mengapa Aku menjadi seperti ini?

"Sstt sudah Hyung, jangan menangis, Aku tau rasanya" Hoseok merengkuh tubuh kecilku ini, nyaman, walaupun Tak senyaman Jimin tentunya

Jimin POV

Yoongi hyung, maafkan Aku, percayalah Aku hanya takut Aku tidak bisa terus menjagamu

Aku hanya menatap kosong papan tulis di kelas yang sudah kosong ini, sudah jam pulang tapi aku masih enggan berdiri, takut Saat keluar kelas melihat Yoongi Hyung Dan juga hoseok hyung, arrgghh!! Kenapa ini menyakitkan?

Clek

Kudengar pintu kelas terbuka tapi Aku Tak peduli itu siapa,mungkin Salah satu murid di kelas ini

"Jim.."

Tunggu itu

Yoongi Hyung?

Normal POV

Jimin Dan Yoongi saling bertatapan, Sama-Sama menyiratkan kesedihan Dan Luka

Hubungan yang mereka bangun selama 2 tahun kandas hanya karena Hoseok menyukai Yoongi? Ayolah selama 2 tahun berhubungan banyak yang menyukai Yoongi, apalagi Jimin

Apakah Jimin tidak menyayangi Yoongi lagi?

Apakah sekarang Yoongi membenci Jimin?

"Yoongi hyung"/"Jimin"

"Kau duluan saja Jim"

"Yoongi hyung maafkan aku,kumohon jangan membenciku, nanti Aku tidak tenang. Dan juga untuk alasan, Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang hyung, maafkan aku"

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya Jim? Apakah itu menyangkut dengan harga dirimu?" Jawab Yoongi lirih, persetan dengan air mata Yoongi yang sebentar lagi akan menetes, ia hanya ingin jawaban Jimin sekarang

"Tidak hyung, bukan begitu, Aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu, Aku takut kau tersakiti hyung, bahkan Aku masih menyayangimu" Jimin berdiri dari duduknya menghampiri Yoongi yang masih Tak bergeming

"Nanti kau akan tau Hyung, tapi kumohon jangan menangis seperti ini" Jimin menghapus tetes air mata Yoongi yang semakin deras, lalu memeluknya dengan hangat

"Kalau begitu Aku ingin Kita melanjutkan Hubungan ini" Ujar Yoongi dengan suara Serak

"Tapi hyung..."

"Kita masih sama-sama mencintai kan? Lalu apa bedanya jika cepat atau lambat Aku juga akan mengetahuinya?" Yoongi memukul Dada Jimin dengan keras, melampiaskan semua amarahnya

"Hyung..."

"Kumohon Jimin, Aku hancur.." potong Yoongi

"Aku mencintaimu Jimin"

"Aku menyukaimu"

"Aku tidak ingin Kita mengakhiri ini, kumohon"

"Tidak ada pelukan yang senyaman pelukan mu Jim.."

"Jimin apa kau mendengarkanku?"Yoongi sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, Dan seketika Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak

Jimin, melihat Yoongi dengan intens, tajam, tapi Yoongi bersumpah demi semua singa yang lucu, ia melihat cinta Dan ketulusan dari mata Jimin

"Jangan memotong pembicaraanku, Min Yoongi" Yoongi bergetar, suara Jimin, Jimin mengeluarkan suara rendahnya

Yoongi mengangguk pelan, merespon ucapan Jimin yang tadi

CUP~

Mata Yoongi membulat, lalu terpejam, merasakan kehangatan bibir Jimin yang membungkam bibir Yoongi dengan bibirnya

"Kau sudah mendapat jawabannya hyung... Aku masih mencintaimu Dan kau masih menjadi Yoongi Ku.." Jimin hampir saja terjatuh, Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya, bertumpu pada Jimin

"Aku mencintaimu Park Jimin, Dan apapun yang terjadi Kita Tak boleh berpisah" Yoongi meneteskan air matanya (lagi) tapi Kali ini air mata bahagia

"Aku juga mencintaimu hyung, Aku akan tetap bersamamu"Jimin mengelus surai pink Yoongi dengan lembut

"Janji?"

"Hyung, bangun..."Jimin mengguncang tubuh Yoongi sedikit keras, karena sedari tadi kekasihnya itu enggan beranjak dari tempat tidur Jimin yang masih berantakan

"Mandi dulu hyung, Aku sudah buatkan sarapan untukmu, Dan Aku akan membereskan tempat tidur ini, tubuhmu juga lengket hyung"Jimin melilitkan selimut di pinggang Yoongi Dan mendirikan Yoongi dengan paksa

"Ck, iya iya, sediakan obat painkiller untukku jim.."Yoongi berjalan ke kamar mandi

Kebetulan Hari ini mereka berdua libur, Dan semalam mereka menghabiskan malam dengan menyerukan nama satu Sama lain dengan Erotis-Indah, Dan jangan lupa Jimin yang di atas Yoongi.

"Jimin..."Jimin berdehem

Ck,posisi mereka sangat romantis, Yoongi yang dipangku Dan memeluk leher Jimin, menyembunyikan kepalanya di leher Jimin dengan manja, Jimin yang menahan pinggang Yoongi dengan mesra di sofa apartemen Jimin

"Tidak, Aku hanya ingin memanggil namamu saja, kupikir Aku terobsesi dengan namamu kkkk~" Yoongi terkekeh sendiri, diikuti Jimin yang tersenyum,menatap Yoongi seraya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aku mencintaimu Park Yoongi" Jimin mengecup singkat bibir Yoongi yang membuat Yoongi Salah tingkah,oh , Dan jangan lupakan pipinya yang merona

"Jangan mengganti namaku sembarangan!" Yoongi memukul dada Jimin yang membuat Jimin malah tertawa karena melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang lucu menurut Jimin

"Tapi kau juga mencintai-Ku kan sayang?" Jimin mengelus pipi yoongi yang Yoongi yakin tambah merona karena ucapan Jimin tadi

"Tentu saja Aku mencintaimu Jimin bodoh-Ku! Jika Aku tidak mencintaimu, tidak mungkin kemarin Aku memohon-mohon mempertahankan hubungan ini"Yoongi pun mempoutkan dirinya, ia berpikir mengapa Jimin jadi bodoh sekarang?

"Benar juga, heheheh"Jimin hanya nyengir bebas, ckckck, anak ini

4 bulan berlalu, hubungan Yoongi Dan Jimin masih baik-baik saja, bahkan mereka lebih romantis setiap harinya

'Ukhh Aku Tak bisa menahan ini lebih lama lagi' Batin Jimin yang terus meronta kesakitan

Jimin meminta izin untuk pulang

Dan di tengah koridor Jimin bertemu dengan Hoseok

"Hoseok hyung!"Teriak Jimin dengan lemas

"Ada apa Min?" Hoseok menghampiri Jimin

"Aku pergi, tolong jaga Yoongi hyung yaa" Jimin langsung berjalan meninggalkan Hoseok yang masih bingung dengan Kata-Kata yang Jimin lontarkan tadi

Sesampainya di apartemennya Jimin mencari kertas Dan pulpen di tasnya, menuliskan sesuatu yang membuat hati Jimin sesak, wajah Jimin juga semakin pucat

Sudah selesai menuliskan sesuatu Jimin menelpon sahabat karibnya, Namjoon

"Hyung,tolong antarkan bunga tulip hitamke Yoongi Hyung yaa terima ka.. ARGGHHH!!" Jimin berteriak menahan gejolak di jantungnya

"Jimin? Jimin? Kau masih disana?" Panik Namjoon dari seberang sana

"Hyung... sakit..."Jimin berucap lirih, seakan meminta bantuan kepada Namjoon

"Apakah itu kambuh lagi? Kau dimana?"Suara Namjoon semakin terdengar Panik

"Apartemen hyung.."Suara Jimin makin melemah

To Be Continued

Hai~~ ini ff perkenalan''


	2. Chapter 2

"Hyung... sakit..."Jimin berucap lirih, seakan meminta bantuan kepada Namjoon

"Apakah itu kambuh lagi? Kau dimana?"Suara Namjoon semakin terdengar Panik

"Apartemen hyung.."Suara Jimin makin melemah

Jimin's Secret

2 of 3

"TUNGGU DISANA JIMIN! BERTAHAN! AKU SEGERA KESANA! JANGAN PUTUSKAN SAMBUNGAN TELEPON INI JIMIN!"Ya, hanya Namjoon yang tau tentang kehidupan Jimin, semua tentang Jimin, termasuk

Rahasia Jimin, yang Jimin sembunyikan dari Yoongi

Tak sampai 7 menit, Namjoon sampai, langsung menggendong Jimin, Dan mengambil kertas yang Jimin tuliskan sesuatu di dalamnya, ia sempat melihat sekilas Dan langaung menyimpannya

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai Jimin, bertahanlah Sebentar"

Jimin mulai tidak sadarkan diri, Namjoon semakin Panik lagi

"Pak, tolong lebih cepat lagi"Namjoon mendesak supir taksi itu

"Baik"

"SIAPAPUN TOLONG! UGD! UGD!" Sampai dirumah sakit Namjoon berteriak, persetan dengan harga dirinya

-Sisi Lain

"Bisa Kau ulangi lagi Namjoon?"Yoongi berkata lirih, ingin menangis lagi rasanya

"Jimin berada dirumah sakit dekat apartemennya Hyung, kumohon kesini"

"Aku akan segera kesana!" Jawab Yoongi dengan cepat, Dan langsung mematikan sambungan dengan cepat

"Hoseok, antarkan Aku kerumah sakit dekat apartemen Jimin sekarang!"Yoongi langsung menyeret Hoseok yang Kebetulan sedang duduk didepannya

Selama di perjalanan Yoongi gelisah, ia Tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.. ia sangat khawatir sangat keadaan Jimin sekarang

"Namjoon ada apa dengan Jimin?"

"Kambuh lagi.."Jawab Namjoon singkat

"Memang dia punya penyakit apa?" Hoseok bersuara

"Kalian berdua tidak tau? Ah iya Aku lupa, Jimin merahasiakannya dari Kalian, terutama Kau Yoongi Hyung"

"Memangnya Dia mempunyai penyakit apa Namjoon? Tolong beri tahu Aku sekarang" air mata Yoongi terjatuh lagi tanpa diperintah

"Sebaiknya kau membaca ini Hyung, Dan Jimin meminta Ku untuk memberikan bunga ini kepadamu"Namjoon memberika kertas yang ia temukan di apartemen Jimin tadi Dan sebuket bunga ... yang ia beli tadi (memakai uang Jimin yang ia temukan di dompet Jimin)

Baru Yoongi ingin membuka lipatan kertas tersebut, tetapi sebuah Suara pintu menahannya, Dan Yoongi tercekat Saat dokter mengatakan

"Maafkan Kami, keadaan pasien terlalu lemah, Jika ia masih bisa diselamatkan pun, persentasi kehidupannya juga lemah, tapi Tuhan lebih menyayangi pasien, Tuhan tidak ingin pasien lebih menderita dari ini, pasien telah pergi,Kami sudah mengerahkan semua kemampuan Kami untuk menyelamatkan pasien, maafkan Kami"

Tubuh Yoongi hampir saja limbung jika tidak ada Hoseok

Yoongi lemas, Tak bisa berkata apa-apa, Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, wajahnya memucat bibirnya pun juga

Jiminnya..

Jimin bodohnya..

Pergi meninggalkan nya

Tak ada lagi pelukan hangat, atau kehangatan yang tersalurkan dari bibir Jimin yang selalu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut

Tak ada lagi sentuhan Jimin yang memabukkan

Tak ada lagi Kata-Kata manis yang keluar dari mulut Jimin, yang selalu membuat pipinya merona setiap Kali mendengarkannya

Tiba-Tiba semua itu terulang kembali di otak Yoongi

Saat Jimin menyatakan perasaannya, pertama Kali mereka berciuman, pertama Kali mereka merayakan Hari jadi mereka, Saat pertama kali mereka melakukan Hal yang lebih

Dan Yoongi tau, itu Tak akan terulang lagi, Tak akan ada yang menggantikan Jimin, Tak akan ada yang bisa, walaupun nanti ia akan bertemu dengan yang lain, Jimin akan selalu terselip di hati kecilnya

Yoongi sedari tadi hanya diam Saat acara pemakaman Jimin, ia sudah lelah, sudah lelah menangis, ia membawa bunga tulip hitam yang Jimin titipkan kepada Namjoon

Tiba Tiba ia teringat akan kertas yang Namjoon berikan padanya

Ia membuka lipatan kertas, Baru ia membaca satu Kata saja, pertahanannya runtuh kembali, menangis kembali di depan makam Jimin yang hanya ada ia seorang sekarang

Sembari memegan bunga itu erat, Yoongi bergetar membaca Isi kertas itu

TBC Wkwkwk buat part selanjutnya silahkan siapkan tissue kalo hati kalian sensitif sama yang sedih"/?


End file.
